


Fuego

by BlueDisaster (Nuk)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, S1, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuk/pseuds/BlueDisaster
Summary: Conforme se alejan del fuego que acabó con Jess, se acercan peligrosamente a otro fuego...
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 6
Collections: Wincest Infinito Porn Club





	Fuego

**Author's Note:**

> Porno sin mucho más (siempre hay excusa para ello). En mi cabeza esto era mucho... mucho más corto, lo juro. Espero que os guste =)

* * *

Hace un calor de mil demonios. Las gotas resbalan por su espalda conforme se mueve, y por un instante el pensamiento molesto de que acaba de ducharse se cuela en su mente perturbada, pero es incapaz de parar.

Para su consuelo, _o para su aliento_ , su hermano también está sudando debajo de él. También está jadeando, gruñendo y su mirada está velada con algo que él reconoce, pero que no quiere admitir. Ninguno de los dos quiere.

—Joder…

La tela fina de sus bóxer no es suficiente. Es lo único que separa sus pollas duras, pero al parecer no es suficiente para atarlos en corto. Y también está mojada, pero no de sudor. Lo cual hace que todo sea suave y lúbrico, a pesar de que sus movimientos, los embates y las palabras no lo son. Las acometidas a su boca sacan sangre y luego chupan, y las manos en su espalda dispersan las gotas, y las caderas suben, pidiendo más, buscando el ángulo más ajustado, el que más piel de su polla mueve.

Los dos quieren lo mismo, pero ninguno de los dos se atreve a meter la mano ahí.

Es demasiado.

Demasiado calor.

Demasiado peligroso, incluso para ellos.

Es una puta locura. Pero _quiere_. Es incapaz de negarlo. Quiere saber cómo es su hermano. Quemarse la palma de la mano en la piel de su polla y sentir cómo se mueve contra ella. Quiere llevarlo al límite, sentir sus sacudidas y que le moje, _quiere_. Gime. O no es él… Pero siente las manos en su culo [ _sobre la jodida tela_ ] y la boca ardiendo y chupando en su cuello, y se mueve contra él, se mueve con empujes francos mientras se besan con algo cercano a la desesperación, escalando a velocidad de vértigo…

En el último instante, se da cuenta de que está _a punto_ [ _a punto de correrse encima de su hermano, joder_ ] y es incapaz de ignorar cartel de neón que reza «INCESTO» y que parpardea afiladamente en su cabeza. No puede hacerlo. Se aparta y rueda en la cama hasta quedar boca arriba, con la respiración hecha un desastre.

No es la primera vez que se besan —ha ocurrido un par de veces desde… desde que Jessica ardió en el techo—, alcohol y duelo de por medio, pero ahora no es eso. No del todo. No hay donde esconderse ni excusas. Y , hasta ahora, nunca se habían restregado como animales en celo.

Su hermano se mueve a su lado, y el simple roce de la piel de su brazo hace que sus caderas ondulen, embistiendo en el aire. Suficiente para que se levante casi de un salto, alarmado. Sin mirarle. La polla le palpita en los bóxer, la tela tan estirada que hay un punto en que la cintura de los calzoncillos no roza su piel. 

Mierda, necesita la puerta del aseo como refugio para terminar esto. 

—Hey! —La voz de su hermano, urgente y rasgada por el deseo, le detiene en seco y se gira para mirarle.

La idea no es la más brillante que haya tenido. Se ha incorporado, una mano apoyada atrás sobre el colchón y la otra… la pasa por la cara, por el pelo. Dilucidando claramente qué decir, qué hacer ahora. Su polla también ha hecho una tienda de campaña con sus calzoncillos. Cuando su mirada va a parar ahí, la tela se sacude un poco, como ratificando su atención, y, _oh_ , eso… _eso_ hace que su propia polla responda. Como si estuviesen conectadas.

Alza la mirada, porque el silencio se extiende y pesa; lo único que oye es su propio pulso desbocado retumbando en sus tímpanos y, no es que esté pisando terreno desconocido aquí, es que siente que se hunde en el jodido barro. La mirada de su hermano está ahí, para recibirle. El labio inferior atrapado entre los dientes y un universo de emociones en sus ojos. Un universo cambiante en milésimas de segundo. Deseo, temor. Súplica y reto. 

_Quédate._

_No te largues y me dejes aquí. Lo que vayas a hacer ahí dentro… hazlo. Aquí._

El precipicio es oscuro, pero su mano baja, vacilante al principio. No hay vuelta atrás. Se cubre por encima de la tela y el deseo en la mirada de su hermano se vuelve líquido. Gimen. A la vez. Su mano aprieta, envuelve y por un segundo cree que las rodillas van a fallarle. Sólo hay un límite y él hace rato que lo ha alcanzado. Se pasea sobre él, pero con su hermano ahí, mirándole, no puede más. 

Acepta. Se baja la parte delantera de los bóxer, lo suficiente para dejar al aire su polla y sus huevos. De alguna manera, la tela se queda en el sitio. Respira hondo. Se han visto desnudos antes, pero nunca así. La posibilidad de perder la erección se esfuma como el agua de un volcán cuando su hermano se lame el labio sin apartar la mirada de él. Es todo lo contrario. Es el pecado más grande que va a cometer nunca. 

Sus labios se abren en cuanto se coge la polla y el placer se arremolina en su bajo vientre. No necesita nada. Cuatro, seis caricias y se va a perder. Pero ni siquiera eso, porque su hermano también se baja la tela lo justo para coger su polla y, _joder_ , juntos, se acarician, como si fuera la mano del otro, dos, tres veces. La vista se le nubla cuando empieza a correrse, pero lucha por mantener los ojos abiertos mientras lo hace. Su hermano se medio desploma hacia atrás en la cama, el primer disparo blanco sobre su pecho, aunque no aparta tampoco los ojos de él. 

Cada pulso de su hermano tiene un eco en él y el placer amenaza con derrumbarlo. Se moja también el pecho, pero luego cambia la dirección, hacia delante [ _hacia él_ ] y el segundo chorro de semen va a parar a la colcha. El placer sigue derramándose por su sistema, licuándole por dentro, mientras la habitación se llena de jadeos y sonidos ahogados de los dos…

Cuando vuelve en sí, está de rodillas sobre la moqueta, las piernas abiertas, la mano empapada de semen aún sobre su polla. Y hay más en el suelo: tiras blancas entre los dos, uniéndoles. Mientras obliga a sus pulmones a trabajar con normalidad, piensa en cómo salir de ahí. En alzar la mirada. En levantarse. En desaparecer por la puerta del baño. 

—Joder… —La voz desde la cama aún rezuma excitación y, ante eso, su polla da un último tirón en su mano. Una gota blanca más.

—Mierda….

Su hermano se incorpora sobre los codos y su mirada está enseguida sobre él. La siente sobre su torso desnudo, sobre su sexo hinchado, y luego sobre el desastre en el suelo y la colcha. Y, mientras pasea la vista, la comisura de sus labios se alza en un amago de sonrisa que hace cosas divertidas en su vientre y en su pecho. 

Esa noche vuelven a meterse en la misma cama, como muchas otras desde el fuego. Y busca barricadas, pero cada vez cuesta más.

Correrte en el suelo de la habitación de un motel de mierda no es lo mismo que correrte sobre la piel de tu hermano, pero el cartel de neón sigue parpadeando en su cabeza.

**Author's Note:**

> Los tomates, kudos y ánimos, aquí.


End file.
